1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing multi-touch input in a touch screen terminal, in particular to a method and an apparatus for processing input by multi-touch flicking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile terminals, electronic notebooks, personal multi-terminals and the like have been becoming daily necessities in the modern life.
Portable terminals are means for providing various services based on the telecommunication network such as internet. Such service may include electronic mail, remote computer connection, file transfer, internet information searching, internet talk and conversation, electronic bulletin board, hypertext information browsing and the like. Recent portable terminals adopt touch-screen method to enable the user to utilize service easily.
In general, a user may search necessary information on internet with a browser, which is a client application program used for searching necessary information on internet. Recently, such browser has become tab-browsing which provides browsing method to enable a user to open a plural of windows with a tab and to move between windows by clicking the tab.
Further, portable terminals may support multi-tasking in that a plural of application programs can be implemented at the same time. Under such circumstances, a user has to switch to the window of the browser among the various application programs by clicking the tab one by one for browsing the window which is cumbersome.